10 Noches en Freedy s (Cancelado) (¡Reescrita!)
by Pottertf
Summary: Nuestro protagonista Charlie encuentra trabajo en la famosa pizzeria, en su turno de noche deberá lidiar con otros dos guardias y robots asesinos que solo buscan un poco de amor. Mal summary, denle una oportunidad.
1. Capitulo piloto

**Hola, esta es mi primera historia u.u denle una oportunidad, los animatronicos van a estar humanizados con el diseño de pole-bear, y habrá animatronico x humano, este fic no será parodia, bueno hasta aquí y disfruten del capítulo.**

Charlie abre los ojos lentamente, mira a su alrededor y se estira sobre su cama, se acerca al espejo y se mira en él, se acomoda su pelo negro y se lava la cara, ya escuchaba los gritos de su madre reprendiendo a su hermano menor, suspira y baja las escaleras.

-Hola- saluda a su familia y hace su desayuno

-Hola-dice mi madre- yo que tu empezaría a buscar empleo hoy.

-Está bien-termina su desayuno- ya me voy.

Salió de su casa y empezó a buscar empleo.

Estuvo toda la tarde buscando pero no había tenido suerte, llego al parque y se sentó en una banca, siguió revisando su periódico para encontrar algún empleo que todavía no allá revisado.

-Perfecto- en el periódico había un anuncio de la pizzería Freedy Fazbear´s Pizza de guardia nocturno.

Charlie empezó a correr hacia el lugar, rogando que nadie allá tomado el empleo, llego al lugar, era un edificio bastante grande lleno de niños que gritaban y corrían cuando entro al lugar un delicioso aroma a pizza le inundo se fijo en los robots, eran escalofriantemente realistas, Tfreedy cantaba en el escenario mientras bon (toy Bonnie) tocaba su guitarra, Tchica atendía a las familia en las mesas, Charlie vio pasar un empleo del lugar y lo paro.

-Em, disculpe pero ¿Dónde se encuentra la oficina del dueño?

-Por allí- el empleado le señalo una puerta un poco alejada del escenario.

-Gracias-Charlie se acercó a la puerta y toco.

-Pase-cuando escucho la voz gruesa del otro lado abrió la puerta y se encontró con tres personas allí, una chica rubia y alta con lentes y un chico moreno alto y musculoso, el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio traía traje y un peinado un poco ridículo en su pelo castaño- ho valla, ¿otro buscando empleo de guardia?

-Si- le respondió Charlie mirando a los otros 2 chicos.

-Bien- agarro tres formularios de un cajón y los puso sobre el escritorio- firmen estos contratos y empezaran los tres a trabajar esta noche.

-¿Los tres?- pregunto la chica rubia.

-Sí, siempre y cuando cumplan con la mayoría de edad.

-Bien-Charlie firmo el contrato- tengo 18 años.

-No hay problema-dijo el….¿jefe?-los espero aquí a las 12 AM para que empiecen su turno.

-Bien, gracias-diciendo esto Charlie y las otras 2 personas se fueron del lugar.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo piloto , si les gusta lo seguiré, díganme nombre para los otros 2 personajes.**


	2. 1-Noche 1

Charlie se preparó para su primera noche en la pizzería, se puso su uniforme de guardia y tomo su mochila, tenía su laptop y su celular allí, se despidió de su madre y salió a la calle, luego de caminar un rato llego al lugar, llego temprano eran las 11:45 PM, entro al lugar y se encontró al jefe ordenando el lugar.

-Valla, llegaste temprano-le dijo cuándo lo vio- siéntate por allí, Emily ya llego.

Charlie se fijó en la chica de cabello rubio llamada Emily sentada en una mesa con su celular, se acercó a Emily.

-Hola-la saludo Charlie, ella lo miro y simplemente le ignoro.

Charlie se sentó junto a ella y observo a los animatronics, en el escenario se encontraban Toy Freedy, Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie.

-Bueno ya faltan 10 minutos para que comiencen-dijo el jefe acercándose a ellos- supongo que Alexis ya llegara pronto, ¿tiene alguna duda?

-Yo-le respondió Emily, señalo a Toy Bonnie y le dijo- ¿es hombre o mujer?

-Es mujer-le respondió el jefe suspirando molesto, como si ya le hubieran hecho esa pregunta muchas veces, luego le tendió las llaves a Charlie y este las agarro- debes cerrar y abrir, intenten esperar a Alexis, pero si no llegan váyanse rápido a la oficina.

El jefe se despidió y salió, curiosamente miraba muy nervioso a los toys.

 **11:56 PM**.

-¿No crees que ya deberíamos cerrar?- le pregunto Charlie a la chica.

Esta se encogió de hombros, Charlie con un suspiro se dirigió hacia la puerta para cerrarla, en eso llega corriendo el mismo chico que estaba hoy en la oficina, ese tal "Alexis".

-Uffff por poco no llego-dijo recuperando el aire- hola.

-Hola-responde Charlie mientras cerraba la puerta con llave Emily también ignoro a Alexis.

-Hey-le dijo sonriendo a Charlie- soy Alex un gusto.

Thomas le tendió la mano a Charlie quien la acepto.

-Soy Charlie un gusto-Charlie le estrecho la mano a Alex y luego miro su reloj de pulsera- oigan son las 12:13 AM, vallamos a la ofici…..

Sus palabras se cortaron al ver como Toy Bonnie lo miraba y sonreía, hace un momento ella no estaba viendo hacia allí, ni siquiera estaba sonriendo.

-Oigan….-susurro Emily quien miraba a Toy Bonnie-ella se acaba de mover.

Rápidamente los tres salieron disparados hacia la oficina, jadeando tomaron sus lugares en las 3 silla que había allí, Alex en el medio mientras que Charlie se sentó a la derecha y Emily a la izquierda, cuando Charlie estuvo a punto de hablar empezó a sonar el teléfono que estaba encima del escritorio, al lado del ventilador.

-¿Hola?..¿Hola?...Hey bienvenidos a su trajo de verano en Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza.

 **Luego de la llamada**

 **2:00 AM**

-Okey-Emily hablo por primera vez-¿Cómo haremos esto?

Charlie escucho un ruido en la ventilación derecha, rápidamente apretó el botón que estaba encima de esta y allí apareció Toy Bonnie mirándolos fijamente y con una sonrisa macabra.

-Hum…¿Hola?

Charlie no recibió respuesta.

-¿Teníamos que ponernos una máscara verdad?

En el escritorio había 3 mascaras, una de Freddy, otra de BB y otra Toy Chica.

-¡Mascaras!-ordeno Emily.

Los tres se pusieron las máscaras mientras Toy Bonnie entraba en la habitación, ella los vio con las máscaras puestas y levanto un ceja, se acercó a Charlie y le saco la máscara, Charlie se quedó quieto esperando a que pasaría, Toy Bonnie sonrió.

-Eres guapo-le dijo Toy Bonnie, Charlie levanto una ceja y un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

-Pues tú también-le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, Toy Bonnie se sonrojo un poco, le puso la máscara a Charlie se dio vuelta y se fue por el pasillo del medio.

-Bueno-dijo Alex sacándose la máscara-eso fue raro, ¿se sonrojo? ¿Cómo es posible que esas cosas sean tan realistas?

-Supongo que son japonesas o algo por el estilo-le respondió Emily que también se sacó la máscara, seguida por Charlie- así que Charlie…¿ella te parece bonita?

Charlie se sonrojo y Alex empezó a reír.

 **3:36 AM**

Alex estaba aburrido, ya que luego del encuentro con Toy Bonnie no había pasado nada más, alumbro el pasillo y se encontró con Toy Freedy en el pasillo mirándolos fijamente, Thomas empezó a alumbrar a a Toy Freedy continuamente, como dijo el tipo de la llamada, el animatronic se fue al rato.

-¿Oigan…alguien le dio cuerda a a la caja de música?-pregunto Alex cuando recordó la llamada.

-Yo le di-respondió Emily que estaba con la tableta en las manos desde hace una hora- además estoy revisando las cámaras, se acerca Toy chica por el pasillo.

 **4:00 AM**

Toy Chica se acercaba lentamente por el pasillo esperando poder asustar a los guardias, había sido muy precavida de que las cámaras no la vieran, tenía el factor sorpresa.

-HE TU! SAL DE AHÍ-gritaron desde la oficina

Toy Chica se tapó los ojos con las manos ante la luz que la iluminaba, la habían descubierto.

Toy Chica se fue por el pasillo molesta, la habían descubierto de alguna manera, rápidamente decidió hacer un plan.

 **5:00 AM**

Charlie estaba usando su laptop y Emily estaba usando su celular mientras le daba cuerda a la caja de a ratos, pero Alex se aburría así que decidió mirar las cámaras, le arrebato la tableta a Emily quien lo miro enojada pero siguió con lo suyo, Lucas cambiaba de cámara aburrido, estuvo 30 minutos mirando las cámaras y dándole cuerda a la caja de música, entonces decidió vigilar partes y servicios, allí aparentemente estaban los animatronicos Toy y los Old hablando, Thomas activo el sonido y escucho atentamente el plan de Toy Chica.

-Pues esto es así, Toy Freedy y Foxy distraerán a los guardias por el pasillo del medio- estos hicieron un saludo al estilo militar- Mientras tanto Bon y yo entraremos por los conductos sin hacer mucho ruido y ya los tendremos para meterlos en un traje.

-¿Hu? Emmm…si claro-dijo Toy Bonnie quien no estaba prestando atención en ese momento.

 **En la oficina**

-Pan comido-dijo Alex con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de un rato llegaron Foxy y Toy Freedy por el pasillo del medio y Alex empezó a alumbrarlos, Emily ya tenía cubierto cuando aparecería Toy Chica y Charlie ya estaba junto al conducto donde estaría Toy Bonnie, Emily alumbro a Toy Chica en el ducto.

-Vete de aquí, polluela- le dijo Emily mientras no paraba de alumbrar a Toy Chica.

Toy Chica irritada de que la hayan encontrado se retiró, esperando que Bon haya logrado entrar.

Bon se encontraba en el ducto, estaba por salir de allí cuando.

-¡HOLA!

Charlie apareció de la nada en la entrada de la ventilación haciendo que Bon se asustara y se golpeara la cabeza con el techo.

-AU.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Charlie un poco preocupado.

-S-si, gracias-un leve rubor adorno las mejillas de Bon y rápidamente se retiró del conducto.

-VICTORIA- grito Alex cuando todos los animatronics por fin se fueron.

-Que bien que descubriste su plan- lo felicita Charlie.

-Es que los rubios son tontos-Emily le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Alex –HE

-¿Qué has dicho Alexis?-Emily le respondió de forma burlona, estaba muy molesta.

-LOS TENGO.

En la pequeña discusión que acababa de empezar, nadie se percató de que Bonnie había entrado en la oficina.

-Ho diablos.

-¿Quieren irse por la fuerza o por voluntad propia?

Charlie miro su reloj, eran 12:55 si lograban distraer a Bonnie lo lograrían…

-Muy bien campeón-lo felicito Alex- ahora dame esos 5-Bonnie levanto el brazo derecho pero solamente se movieron un par de cables, luego miro enfadado a Alex- ho vamos…no me pongas esa cara.

Alex le sonrió burlonamente a Bonnie, Charlie intento aguantar la risa pero una sonora carcajada salió de sus labios.

-¡SERAS HIJO DE!

 **PING PING PING PING ¡YAAAAAAY!**

Bonnie se dirigió hacia su lugar en partes/servicios.

-Eso fue muy estúpido-le dijo Emily a Alex quien solo sonrió burlonamente.

-Vamos, fue gracioso y lo sabes.

Sin embargo Emily siguió con su expresión seria.

-Iré a abrir la puerta-Charlie se dirigió hacia la puerta, en su camino observo a Toy Bonnie quien le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, Charlie se sonrojo y rápidamente abrió la puerta, dejando entrar al jefe.

-Humm..¿Todo bien en su primera noche?

-Pero será hijo de pu….-Charlie estaba dispuesto a ser despedido si significaba insultar al jefe pero Emily a su lado le piso el pie y no lo dejo terminar.

-Si si, esos me dicen todos, bueno los veo mañana-luego los empujo y los dejo a los 3 fuera del local.

-Ni lo pienses-dijo Alex- yo renunciare…

-No puedes-le dijo Emily- el contrato establece que el sujeto no puede abandonar el empleo hasta mínimo 10 noches.

-¡10 noches! Pero que estafador-Charlie estaba furioso consigo mismo por no haber leído el contrato.

-Si bueno, los veo más tarde-Emily se fue dejándolos a los dos solos.

-Pues adiós Charlie, nos vemos-Alex lo saludo alegremente y también se marchó.

Charlie suspiro y muy despacio se dirigió hacia su hogar.

 **¡Primera noche! ¿Qué les parece? Pues a mí me gusto como quedo este capítulo :3 dejen reviews (como se escriba) y esas cosas, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. 2-Noche 2

Alex se dirigió con paso rápido a la pizzería, estaba llegando tarde nuevamente, cuando ya podía divisar el edificio decidió empezar a correr, cuando llego a las puertas las empujo con fuerza pero estas no se abrían.

-Diablos.

Alex empezó a golpear rápidamente las puertas, se asoma por los ventanales del local y ve todo oscuro, trata de visualizar algo mas pero no es capaz, se acerca nuevamente a la puerta y la golpea esta vez más fuerte, espero y pasados unos cinco minutos la puerta se abrió revelando a un Charlie jadeante, este lo jalo de la camiseta del guardia y lo metió dentro del local.

-CORRE-Charlie grito y empezó a correr hacia la oficina.

Alex empezó a correr detrás de Charlie, estaban llegando a la oficina cuando escucharon pasos detrás de ellos, Charlie se giró y abrió los ojos.

-CORRE.

Ambos llegaron a la oficina, Emily quien estaba allí empezó a iluminar el pasillo, Alex y Charlie se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Foxy quería saltar sobre los guardias pero Emily seguía iluminándole y él tuvo que irse.

-Eres un idiota-le espeto Emily-Charlie podría haber muerto allí, ¿no te planteaste llegar más temprano?

-No pude llegar más temprano-le responde Alex recuperándose de la carrera-tuve un problema.

-No me digas Sherlock-le dice Emily irónicamente.

Mientras ellos dos peleaban Charlie escucho un pequeño sonido en la ventilación derecha, rápidamente prendió la luz y allí se encontraba Toy Bonnie.

-Ho valla, me has descubierto-le sonríe burlonamente-hola….¿hum? ¿Guardia?

-Charlie, soy Charlie y tú.

-Soy Bon, pues un gusto Charlie, nos vemos.

Bon se retiró por el ducto de ventilación, Charlie suspiro y agarro la tableta para darle cuerda a ala caja, Emily y Alex seguían discutiendo, de repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?...¿hola?...Hey han llegado a su 2 noche en la pizzería muy bien, pero hu esta noche deberán tener cuidado pues cierto personaje se activa esta noche, su nombre es Foxy, el es mi personaje favorito la verdad pero….hu volviendo a lo otro, Foxy atacara por el pasillo del medio y se ira si le iluminas con la linterna, si le flasheas muchas veces como que su sistema se reinicia y hu….simplemente se ira, no intentes usar el truco de la máscara ya que con el no funciona, bueno hu con esto yo ya me retiro, no olvides darle cuerda a la caja de música, esa cosa realmente no me gusta, tiene mente propia y puede ir a cualquier lado, tengan cuidado con él.

Dicho esto la llamada se cortó.

 **2:00 AM**

Los ataques nuevamente cesaron, Emily vigilaba las cámaras y le daba cuerda a la caja, Axel estaba aburrido mirando al techo y Charlie estaba con su laptop, Alex empieza a alumbrar el pasillo y se encuentras allí con Foxy mirándolos directamente desde el pasillo.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

Al rato Foxy se fue, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

 **3:00 AM**

Por alguna razón desde que Foxy había venido, no pasó nada más, Alex ya harto de todo eso decide ir a inspeccionar.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunta Charlie.

-No lose-Axel se encoge de hombros- por algún lado.

-Es mala idea-Charlie le mira pero no quiere levantarse.

-Da igual-Axel se encogió de hombros y se va caminando con la linterna en el pasillo del medio.

 **3:30 AM**

Charlie estaba nervioso, además de que Alex se había ido hace 30 minutos los animatronicos venían por todos lados, muchas veces al mismo tiempo y muchas veces solos, pero siempre venían.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!-Charlie ya harto de Foxy en el pasillo le tiro el cargador de su computadora.

Charlie vio como el proyectil impactaba en la cabeza de Foxy, apago la linterna y cuando la volvió a encender ya no estaba.

-Ese idiota-dijo Emily malhumorada-¿Dónde está?

Emily estaba revisando las cámaras en busca de Alex pero no lo encontraba en ningún lado.

Charlie alumbro el ducto de la izquierda y se encontró con Toy Chica, quien les sonrió burlonamente.

-¿No les falta uno?-Toy Chica sonrió maliciosamente, con sus ojos negros daba un aspecto realmente aterrador-Me pareció haberlo visto por allí.

Charlie simplemente se puso su máscara, Emily hiso lo mismo y rápidamente Toy Chica se fue.

 **4:00 AM**

-Ire a buscar a ese idiota-Charlie se paró y tomo su máscara.

-Iré contigo-Emily ya estaba dispuesta a seguirlo pero el la paro.

-No, tu quédate aquí, eres la mejor para ahuyentar a los animatronicos-Charlie titubeo pero tomo su máscara y dejo la linterna-quédate con la linterna, la necesitaras más que yo.

Emily estuvo a punto de replicar pero Charlie ya se había ido corriendo, ella suspiro pesadamente y empezó a darle cuerda a la caja, mientras vigilaba las cámaras.

 **4:25 AM**

Charlie avanzaba despacio por las habitaciones de la pizzería, todavía no se había atrevido a visitar la zona del escenario y el backstage, sin embargo tuvo que espiar en kid´s cove, donde allí adentro escucho un sonido como una radio y vio piezas de animatronico, no quiso realmente arriesgarse a que lo atacaran así que después de echar un vistazo se fue de allí, muy despacio se acercó al escenario de los animatronicos, allí no había nadie, en el camino había esquivado a Toy Freedy extrañamente Charlie pudo deshacerse de el muy fácilmente ya que iba por allí balbuceando cosas y balanceándose de un lado a otro, como allí no había nadie muy despacio se acercó a la puerta del backstage y se asomó un poco por la puerta y observo, allí estaba Bonnie, el animatronico sin cara que los había atacado ayer, también había un animatronico, y también allí encontró a una especie de Toy Chica nada más que esta era más grande y le faltaban sus brazos, solto un pequeño suspiro pero algo le toco el hombro, se quedó de piedra al instante, alguien o algo le había tocado el hombro.

-Mierda-Charlie susurro y se dio vuelta.

Allí estaba Bon.

-Hola Charlie-ella estaba extrañamente sonrojada y parecía un poco torpe-¿Cómo estás?

-He…he bien supongo, lo mejor que podría estar mientras intentan matarnos.-Charlie estaba extrañado ya que Bon se le acercaba cada vez más, ella rio.

-Que gracioso eres-le dijo acercando el rostro al de él, Charlie abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, Bon estaba borracha, su aliento tenía un horrible olor a alcohol ¿estaba borracha? ¿Cómo era posible que esas cosas se emborracharan?-también eres muy lindo.

Bon acorto las distancias que separaban sus rostros, Bon beso con cierta timidez al guardia, para este fue imposible no corresponder a la coneja robot, extrañamente sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, cualquiera pensaría que serían fríos y duros, Charlie disfruto de ese momento y Bon le permitió a la lengua de Charlie ingresar en su boca, ambos estaban muy rojos, si no fuera porque los humanos necesitaban respirar, posiblemente abrían quedado asi toda la noche, Charlie se separó de ella respirando agitadamente.

-Yo..y-yo-Bon se dio cuenta de lo que había echo y totalmente sonrojada se fue de allí corriendo.

Charlie quedo embobado unos momentos pero luego recordó para que se encontraba allí y siguio buscando a Alex.

 **5:44 AM**

 **EN LA OFICINA**

Emily estaba totalmente enojada con Charlie, Axel y el estúpido robot de Foxy.

-¡Ya vete de aquí!

Foxy había estado en el pasillo desde que Charlie se había ido a buscar a Alex.

-¿Y si no quiero muchachita?

Emily no esperaba que Foxy hablara, había visto hablar a Bon con Charlie pero luego cuando vigilaba las cámaras pudo ver como Bon y Charlie prácticamente se comían.

-¿No te cansas de estar ahí? Además ¿no te dolió cuando te golpearon con el cargador?

-Pues no, simplemente me fui.

Emily por muy astuta que fuera no esperaba que cierto traficante de globos entro a la oficina mientras ella no lo veía.

-HI

-¿Qué?

-Hello

-Pero que mierda.

Ballons Boy estaba allí sonriéndole burlonamente, Emily al ver como el animatronico no la atacaba simplemente le ignoro y decidió alumbrar a Foxy, pero la linterna no andaba.

-¿Pero qué mierda?

-HI

 **PING PING PING PING….!YAAAAAAAAY!**

Emily suspiro con alivio y vio como BB se iba por el pasillo del medio junto con Foxy, luego de que el peligro se fue empezó a preocuparse por la suerte de sus compañeros, Charlie había estado con Bon pero luego no pudo volver a mirar las cámaras por culpa de Foxy.

-Hey.

Emily se dio vuelta y allí estaban Axel y Charlie, Axel estaba siendo sostenido por Charlie quien se veía un poco cansado y molesto.

-¿Se puede saber que les paso a ustedes dos?

-Bueno pues….

Charlie al darse cuenta de que Axel no quería decirle eso a Emily para no verse estúpido, así que hablo él.

-Axel se escondió en Kid´s Cove porque Bonnie lo había visto y perseguido por toda la pizzería, al final yo lo encontré allí, luego de buscar, por suerte no me contra con nadie-Emily alzo una ceja y le guiño un ojo a Charlie quien se puso rojo y se dio cuenta de que Emily los había visto, Axel estaba muy cansado y no se dio cuenta de este intercambio- así que al final tuve que ir a buscarlo allí, allí hay un animatronico, no sé cómo es porque salimos corriendo, en eso Axel se torció el tobillo y tuve sostenerlo mientras corríamos del animatronico.

Hubo una pausa en la que Axel se sentó en su silla y Charlie guardaba sus cosas para poder terminar su turno de guardia, los 3 juntos fueron hacia la entrada (Charlie sosteniendo a Alex)

-Eres un estúpido Alexis-le dijo Emily-juro que la próxima no te salvaremos el pellejo.

-Me ha salvado Charlie no tu-Alex y Emily se lanzaban ambos una mirada de odio muy profundas, cuando pasaron delante del escenario Charlie miro a Bon, ella lo miro y se sonrojo un poco pero le sonrió dando a entender que ella no se arrepintió de lo que hiso cuando tenía las guardias de la razón muy bajas, eso alivio a Charlie, esta vez el jefe los saludos y ellos se fueron.

-Nos vemos-Emily se fue rápidamente.

-Adiós Rubia-Emily le ignoro y siguió su camino-Yo llamare a alguien para que me recoja, no te preocupes Charlie y…em gracias, tuve suerte allí.

Charlie le sonrió y se fue hacia su casa suspirando pesadamente.

 **Este capítulo es dedicado a** **Hikari no kokoro :3 gracias por tus reviews :D no pude evitar el beso de Bon con Charlie u.u Axel ya tendrá más protagonismo lo juro.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	4. 3-Noche 3

Emily no quería ir a su estúpido trabajo sin embargo ella estaba allí.

Se encontraba frente a la famosa pizzería donde niños y niñas festejaban sus cumple años durante el dia, pero durante la noche los "adorables" robots trataban de matarla a ella y sus dos compañeros, bueno a casi todos, Charlie realmente no lo paso tan mal la noche anterior.

-Hola-Charlie ya había llegado y se situó a su lado-¿Cómo estás?

-Hola-Emily le saludo pero ni siquiera lo miro.

Se quedaron unos momentos callados hasta que Charlie entro al establecimiento, ella lo siguió.

-Hola-los saludo el jefe alegremente-3 noche ¿he?!Bien echo!

Charlie simplemente lo ignoro y apresuro el paso a la oficina, el jefe miro el lugar por donde Charlie se había ido, sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada y le entrego las llaves a Emily.

 **12:00 AM**

Alex llego al local corriendo, nuevamente, encontró la puerta abierta y unas llaves tiradas en el piso, cerró las puertas con llave y rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina, llego ahí sin problemas y se encontró con sus compañeros.

-Hola.

-Hola-Charlie lo saludo pero Emily lo ignoro, de nuevo.

-¿Cómo va la cosa?

-Es una noche tranquila por suerte, no ahí movimiento.

-Aquí no ahí movimiento-aclaro Emily-ellos no están en ninguna parte, no logro encontrarlos.

Alex empezó a alumbrar el pasillo y Charlie vigilaba los conductos.

-Aquí no están ¿revisaste todas las cámaras?-pregunto Alex.

-Sí y le estoy dando cuerda a la estúpida caja-Emily frunció el sueño-no están en ningún lado.

-Cuando yo llegue ellos aún estaban-Axel frunció el entrecejo.

 **1:00 AM**

Los animatronicos seguían sin aparecer, Axel se encontraba durmiendo y Charlie vigilaba la oficina, ellos no estaban en los ductos ni en el pasillo.

-Esto me estaba asustando y Axel no despierta –Charlie no sabía que hacer y le pregunto a Emily-¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo se-Emily se encoge de hombros-vigilar y que no nos tomen de sorpresa, supongo.

 **1:45 AM**

Axel despertó y observo como Emily vigilaba las cámaras y Charlie estaba leyendo un libro, claramente aburrido.

-¿No pasó nada?

-No.

Charlie sin embargo pensó una posibilidad horrible.

-¿Y si se salieron de la pizzería?-Charlie estaba totalmente alarmado-podrían hacerle daño a la gente afuera, iré a ver.

-¿Y si es una trampa?-Emily no quería que nada le pasase a Charlie, él le agradaba y podría considerarlo como un "amigo" sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo de Axel-no creo que debas ir.

-Iré contigo-Axel se paró y miro a Emily-Ten cuidado de que no vengan hacia aquí.

Dicho esto ambos se fueron por el pasillo.

Emily suspiro totalmente molesta, ¿Por qué siempre era la que se quedaba en la oficina?

 **2:00 AM**

Charlie y Axel iba con cuidado pero la pizzería estaba desierta.

Ya había revisado en todos lados, omitieron pasar por Kid´s Cove por que escucharon unos sonidos como una radio y realmente tenía muy mala pinta entrar allí, ahora se encontraban en el escenario donde tampoco había nadie, Charlie estaba muy nervioso ¿y si escaparon?

-Tal vez si se fueron-dijo Axel encogiéndose de hombros-nos queda nada más que revisar que el back stage.

Ambos se acercaron a la zona del Back stage, podían escuchar voces y algunas risas, con mucho cuidado se acercaron al lugar y pudieron observar como de la puerta que estaba entreabierta salió un poco de luz, ambos se acercaron el odio y espiaban por lo poco que dejaba ver la puerta.

Los animatronicos estaban sentados en un círculo, tenían unos vasos en la mano, allí se encontraban los modelos Toy y los Old, Charlie se quedó impresionado al ver a Freedy, era inmenso y no quería que esa cosa se acercara a la oficina.

-Bueno me toca a mí-la voz de Toy Chica se pudo notar fácilmente-mmmmm aver….! LO TENGO! Yo nunca bese a un humano.

Rápidamente todos los animatronicos tomaron un poco del contenido de sus vasos, excepto Bon.

-¿Bon?-Bonnie miraba un poco enojado a la animatronic-¿tú has besado a un humano?

-Claro que si-dijo ella sonriendo y tartamudeando un poco, estaba muy ebria-fue…..reciente.

-¿Y?-Toy Chica y Chica preguntaba emocionadas-¿Cómo es?

-Es increíble-le respondió ella y siguió bebiendo un poco de su vaso-sin duda quiero repetirlo.

Charlie y Alex se alejaron del lugar rápidamente para evitar ser descubiertos.

-¿Estaban bebiendo?-pregunto Axel cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente-¿Cómo es posible que esas cosas se emborrachen?

-Pues no se-dijo Charlie un poco distraído, no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Bon-deberíamos volver a la oficina.

-Si claro.

 **2:00 AM**

 **EN LA OFICINA**

Emily estaba muy molesta, había estado una hora dándole cuerda a la estúpida caja, esperaba que Charlie y Axel volvieran pronto.

-Hola muchacha-Foxy estaba allí, tambaleándose de un lado a otro en el pasillo-veo que estas sola.

-¿Los tienen?-Emily estaba preocupada.

-No, deje a mis amigos y vine derecho hacia aquí-Foxy se empezó a acercar lentamente hacia Emily-¿Cómo estás?

-AGH, lárgate-Emily le alumbro a Foxy pero este en vez de retroceder se cayó al suelo-¿estas borracho?

-No lose, simplemente tome una especie de bebida y quede así-le respondió Foxy levantándose torpemente, luego se acercó al escritorio, Emily empezó a iluminarlo de nuevo haciendo que retrocediera un poco-¡ALTO!, prometo no intentar matarte si me respondes una pregunta.

Emily lo pensó y dejo de iluminarlo, pero tenía su linterna en la mano preparada para atacarlo de vuelta.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Bueno-Foxy se sonrojo un poco pero prosiguió-me han dicho que besar a un humano era increíble ¿eso es verdad?

Emily realmente no se esperaba esa pregunta y tampoco se esperaba que Foxy se acercara tanto.

-Pues-Emily se sonrojo por la poca distancia que había puesto Foxy entre ellos-Pues….la verdad que es muy bueno si….

Emily se perdió en sus palabras, de una extraña manera se dio cuenta de que Foxy era verdaderamente guapo, Foxy se acercó sus rostros demasiado, el esperaba poder besarla, intentar…..

-Fuera-Emily empezó a iluminar a Foxy quien retrocedió y cayó al suelo-vete.

Foxy totalmente confundido dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesto a irse pero Emily lo paro y le dio un beso corto y suave al zorro.

-Espero haberte aclarado tus dudas- y luego se sentó en su lugar, Foxy, mas confundido que antes se fue hacia al Back stage.

 **3:00 AM**

Los hombres llegaron a la oficina y se encontraron a una Emily sonriente.

-¿Cómo les fue?-Emily les sonrió a los dos.

-Heee….bien ¿y tú?-pregunto Alex dudativo.

-Bien, ¿los encontraron?-Emily les pregunto y al ver que asentían le paso la tableta a Charlie quien la tomo y le dio cuerda la caja-como por aquí no pasa nada dormiré, despiértame si pasa algo.

Y así como si nada se durmió, Alex tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Y a esta que bicho radiactivo le pico?-Alex miro a Charlie y luego se puso como siempre que va a dormir-yo también dormiré, despiértame cuando pase algo.

Y así él también se durmió.

 **4:00 AM**

Charlie estaba lidiando con Toy Chica, parecía que ella se había decidido a atraparlos, aunque parecía que el efecto de la borrachera no se le había pasado de todo, Charlie le puso las cámaras a Emily y a Alex para que lo atraparan a ellos, ya harto Charlie pego un trozo de cinta que encontró en los cajones del escritorio en el botón del ducto, Toy Chica al rato se fue.

Charlie escucho un ruido en el ducto derecho y espero que fuera Bon, sin embargo allí se encontraba una chica, tenía cabello blanco y un parche en el ojo, Charlie se pegó un susto muy grande al verla, Charlie le dio cuerda a la página y empezó a darle luz para que se fuera, ella seguía allí.

-VETE.

Al rato la chica extraña se fue dejándolo solo, Charlie suspiro y siguió dándole cuerda a la caja, luego volvió a escuchar un sonido en el ducto, rezaba de que no fuera la chica de pelo blanco pero allí se encontró con Bon, él se puso la máscara pero Bon salió del ducto y le sonrió.

-Hola Charlie-se acercó a él y le saco la máscara-¿Cómo está mi guardia favorito?

-Huuu, bien ¿y tú?-Charlie estaba nervioso, realmente no sabía cómo hablar con las chicas, menos con una chica robot.

-Pues bien-Bon se acercó más a él, el efecto de la borrachera ya se le había pasado-eres tímido y eso me gusta.

-Pues tu eres atrevida y eso me gusta-Charlie no sabía de donde había salido esa frase pero pareció resultar ya que Bon se sonrojo pero se acercó un poco más a él.

-¿Te gusta? Entonces…-Bon rápidamente se sentó sobre Charlie, sus piernas rodearon su cintura y ella quedo de frente a él.

Charlie simplemente no pudo aguantarlo y la beso, Bon le correspondió y el beso tímido pronto se transformó en uno bastante apasionado, sus lenguas bailaban juntas pero Charlie se separó por falta de aire, estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-¿No te gusto?-Bon estaba arrepentida al ver que Charlie se separaba de ella.

-¿Qué?...po-por supuesto que si-dijo Charlie sonrojado-pues.. ve-veras los humanos tienen que respirar.

-Vaya…..-Bon actuó como si tratara de recordar algo-no sabía que esto era tan…bueno, quiero decir…tú me gu-gustas-Bon se sonrojo mucho al darse cuenta de que prácticamente se había declarado ante Charlie-ya sabes eres simpático y eso….

Charlie al verla tan nerviosa simplemente la beso de nuevo, luego se separaron.

-Tú también me gustas-dijo Charlie-eres simpática y bastante atrevida.

Bon se sonrojo suavemente pero volvió a acercar su rostro al de Charlie.

 **5:00 AM**

Bon se había ido hace un rato y Charlie se tuvo que librar de Foxy, de Toy Freedy y de la chica de pelo blanco, nuevamente estaba aburrido, sus compañeros no despertaban, quizá eso de dormir de día no les iba muy bien.

De repente el aire se volvió pesado, fue como si todo se hubiera oscurecido, miro a su alrededor pero no comprendía nada, podía escuchar algunos susurros a su alrededor, era una voz gruesa, cerró los ojos ya que las voces eran cada vez más fuertes, de repente estas se callaron, abrió los ojos y horrorizado vio como una enorme figura totalmente oscura con forma de Bon lo miraba y sonreía sádicamente.

-Debes….ayudarlos-hablaba entrecortado, la figura empezó a acercarse lentamente a Charlie-Porteg…erlos…..ellos-s cre-crecen.

Tomo a Charlie por la camisa y lo alzo en el aire.

-Guardia…..! T-TU ¡

Charlie vio horrorizado como alzaba la oscura mano, no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando, no sabía quiénes eran "ellos".

PING PING PING ¡YAAAAAAY!

De la nada estaba de vuelta en su silla y todas la luces volvían a ser tan luminosas, la oscura figura ya no se encontraba allí, estaba respirando muy agitadamente y sus amigos empezaban a despertar en sus lugares.

-¡VAYA SIESTA!-Alex estaba muy alegre-¿no paso nada interesante?

-No, no la verdad-no iba a contarles lo que paso con esa oscura figura, quizá estaba volviéndose loco, trabajaba en una pizzería donde intentaban matarlos y se besaba con una coneja robot que le gustaba, eso volvería loco a cualquiera-solo trataron de entrar un par de veces.

-Vaya-dijo Emily sonriendo-fue una buena noche.

El jefe entro en el establecimiento y Alex lo abordo.

-Hol…

-¿Quién esta asquerosamente loco como para hacer que unos robots puedan emborracharse?

Los Toy se sonrojaron y abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ¿los habían descubierto?

-Eeee….no lose, los hicieron en Japón-dijo el jefe nervioso-son casi como un humano común, pero robots claro, estamos en el siglo 21, se puede hacer cualquier cosa.

-Aja claro.

Los tres salieron nuevamente de la pizzería.

-Nos vemos mañana-Emily se fue y los dejo solos.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos juntos Charlie?

-Vamos.

Ambos se alejaron de la pizzería hablando de una que otra cosa hasta que.

-¿Sabes? En un momento de la noche desperté y te encontré haciendo ciertas….cosas con Toy Bonnie-le dijo Alex burlón, Charlie se sonrojo violentamente.

-Heee…si bueno….

-Bueno dime ¿Qué se siente?-dijo Alex emocionado- ya sabes ¿Qué se siente besar un robot?

-La verdad no lo se, son como los labios humanos, maldita sea, incluso parece que tiene sentimientos, la verdad que no me molesta pero, es escalofriante.

-Lo mismo digo.

Y asi ambos se separaron.


	5. 4-Noche 4 (parte 1)

Axel estaba esperando en la entrada de la pizzería a sus compañeros, por fin no había llegado tarde, eran las 11:45 y llego Emily, ella se sorprendió de verlo allí.

-Hola-lo saludo ella-llegaste temprano, por suerte.

-Pues claro que sí, yo soy muy dedicado a mí trabajo.

Su intento de broma logro llegar a Emily quien rio un poco.

-Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes, no estés todo el día amargada.

-Ho cállate-Emily trato de esconder el leve sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas-ya deberíamos entrar.

En ese momento llego Charlie corriendo, parecía cansado y parecía que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Charlie, amigo ¿Qué diablos te paso?-pregunto Alex.

-No he…podido dormir-le respondió Charlie.

La verdad era que Charlie había sufrido pesadillas, en todas aparecía la figura negra persiguiéndolo y gritando cosas sin sentido.

Los tres entraron en la pizzería y Charlie cerró la puerta principal con llave, el jefe ya se había ido y los tres se dirigieron hacia la oficina, cuando llegaron se instalaron como siempre lo hacían, Charlie se sentó en su silla y se fijó en el pasillo del medio, allí estaba Foxy como siempre, Emily le ilumino hasta que él se fue, luego comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

 **1:00 AM**

Axel ahuyento a Foxy del pasillo, mientras Emily le daba cuerda a la caja, así siguieron ahuyentando a los animatronicos que se les acercaban, la chica peliblanca que según el tipo del teléfono era "Mangle" intento entrar repetidamente a la oficina, pero Emily siempre la sacaba.

-HI.

-Ho mierda-dijo Emily que ya conocía al niño de los globos-Axel no dejes que el niño trafica globos se acerque a la oficina.

-¿El niño trafica qué?

Axel prendió la luz del ducto y observo como un niño con un globo le sonreía.

-VETE DE AQUÍ ASQUEROSO NIÑO.

BB herido con lo que le dijo Axel se retiró del ducto.

-¡JA! EASY-Axel se jacto de que había ahuyentado a BB pero no se dio cuenta de que Bonnie entro a la oficina, Emily se puso la máscara y se la puso a Alex de un manotazo-AUCH.

Bonnie los miro y luego se fue.

-No te descuides…..

-Voy mejorando, ya soy todo un experto…

-Si como digas…

 **2:00 AM**

Charlie tenia los parpados pesados, intentaba no dormirse hasta que Emily le toco el hombro.

-Oye deberías dormir-le dijo Emily.

-Si duerme tranquilo-dijo Alex quitándole importancia-yo lo hago todas las noches.

Y así Charlie cerró sus parpados.

Emily saco su celular y revisaba las cámaras mientras le daba cuerda a la caja cada tanto, Alex se ocupaba de que no los atacaran por sorpresa, en los ductos se encontraban Bon y Toy Chica.

-¿Esta Charlie?-pregunto Bon desde el ducto.

-Está durmiendo-le respondió Alex mientras señalaba a su amigo quien dormía tranquilamente.

-Oigan guardias-Toy Chica quiso llamar la atención de los guardias, cuando estos se dieron vuelta les pregunto-¿puedo entrar? Prometo no matarlos.

-¿Y tú por qué quieres entrar?-le pregunto Emily dudosa.

-Bon y Foxy dijeron que ustedes son amistosos y es bueno conocer gente nueva, por aquí solo ahí niños y los mismo amargados de siempre.

-¡HE!-Bon miro ofendida a Toy Chica, las dos salieron del ducto y se pusieron frente al escritorio-yo no soy ninguna amargada.

-Tu no, pero esperen a conocer a Fred….

-Yo no soy ningún amargado-Toy Freedy estaba en el pasillo, estaba totalmente ofendido con las mujeres robots-¡además ustedes están fraternizando con el enemigo!

-Vete amargado-Toy Chica tomo la linterna que estaba en el escritorio y se la arrojo a la cabeza a Toy Freedy, este la esquivo pero se fue refunfuñando molesto-pues… ¿nos podemos quedar?

-Ya están aquí-dijo Emily con sarcasmo-pueden quedarse.

-¡Bien!-Toy Chica estaba feliz de poder conocer gente nueva y no matarla, para variar.

-No tenemos ninguna silla por aquí…-murmuro Alex mirando a su alrededor.

-No te preocupes-Toy Chica corrió un poco a Alex de la silla y se sentó junto a el, ella se sonrojo un poco pero le sonrió-¿bien?

-Claro.

Bon corrió un poco a Charlie y se sentó junto a él, Axel y Tchica (N/a: desde ahora voy a abreviar los nombres de los Toy u.u) empezaron a hablar muy entretenidos, Emily hacia lo de siempre y Bon observo Como Charlie dormía, Axel ya tenía la costumbre de alumbrar el pasillo, así lo hiso y se encontró con Freedy, era enorme.

-¡Ustedes!-Freedy señalo a Bon y a Tchica-red me dijo que estaba con los guardias, vuelvan así aquí antes que intente hacerles daño.

-¿Qué nosotros les haremos daño?-Alex levanto un ceja y sonrió burlón-ustedes intentan matarnos.

-Tu no comprendes nada-Freedy estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Alex pero Bon se paró y se puso frente a él.

-Ellos no son malos, déjalos en paz.

-Ya veras, saldrás lastimada de todo esto, ustedes hagan lo que quieran pero no molesten a los demás.

Dicho esto Freddy se marchó y todos quedaron en silencio.

-Vaya tipo más borde-dijo Emily distraída mientras le daba cuerda a la caja.

-Si...él es el "líder" y dice que debemos matar a los guardias-dice Tchica encogiéndose de hombros-pero ustedes me caen bien.

-Pero si trataste de matarnos varias veces-Alex le sonrió burlón a Tchica.

-Eso fue antes de que Bon los conociera y me dijera que eran buenos-Tchica se sonrojo un poco pero siguió hablando con Alex.

…

Charlie sabía que estaba en un sueño. Sin embargo no podía salir de allí, él estaba corriendo por un oscuro pasillo, era perseguido por el mismo ser que le persiguió en sueños todo el día, ya harto de correr por ese pasillo interminable se dio vuelta y enfrento a la extraña figura.

-¿Qué diablos quieres de mí?

La figura lo miro por unos momentos y se acercó más a él.

-Debes ayudarlos, ellos necesitan…paz.

La voz del sujeto era normal, era un voz gruesa, Charlie no entendía lo que el sujeto le quería decir.

-¿Ayudar a quién?

La extraña figura abrió la boca pero unos pasos se escucharon en el túnel, venían muy rápido, el hombre de negro miro hacia atrás.

-CORRE-el hombre de negro se dio vuelta y corrió hacia los pasos, Charlie se quedó parado en su sitio durante unos segundos, pudo escuchar un fuerte golpe y de nuevo esos pasos llegaron a sus oídos, rápidamente Charlie empezó a correr en el pasillo, los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca, Charlie giro la cabeza y pudo ver a su perseguidor, era un chico con una vestimenta negra y rayas blancas, en sus mejillas habían algo violeta, era como si estuviera llorando.

Charlie siguió corriendo pero el sujeto rápidamente lo alcanzo, salto sobre él y ambos cayeron al suelo, Charlie estaba bajo y el sujeto y este lo miraba, se quedaron así unos segundos pero el hombre levo sus manos a la garganta de Charlie, este lucho para liberarse pero no podía.

Se le estaba agotando el aire, miro directamente hacia los ojos de aquel sujeto y vio sufrimiento dolor.

-Fue su culpa-dijo el chico-el que viste de morado, es su culpa.

Charlie cerró sus ojos y sintió como su cuerpo caía.

 **3:00 AM**

Axel charlaba tranquilamente con Tchica, Bon y Emily también estaban hablando tranquilamente pero de la nada, Charlie salta de la silla, literalmente, su cuerpo cae al suelo y empieza a agitarse.

-¿Pero qué mierda?-Axel se apresuró a ayudar a su amigo quien seguía agitándose en el piso, de repente Charlie abre sus ojos y empieza a respirar muy agitadamente.

Charlie mira a su alrededor y se encuentra con sus compañeros mirándolo.

-De morado….dijo de morado-Charlie empezó a balbucear cosas que nadie pudo comprender.

-Oye tranquilízate-Emily se acerca a Charlie y trata de calmarlo-está bien…

El aire se volvió pesado y el tiempo se paró, los tres guardias miraron a la enorme figura negra que los observaba, la figura se acercó a ellos.

-Tienen que ayudarlos, a todos, ustedes tres deben buscar al hombre….-la figura empezó a desvanecerse-morado….

La figura desapareció y ellos se encontraban mirando al aire, en la oficina había un silencio total, las animatronics miraban curiosas a los guardias que se habían quedado congelados. El primero en reaccionar fue Charlie quien se sentó en su silla, los otros los siguieron y se quedaron en silencio.

-Huu….¿están bien?-Bon se acercó lentamente a Charlie y le tomo la mano.

-B-bon…-Charlie miro distraído a Bon y luego miro hacia sus ojos verdes-u-un hombre de morado….¿lo conoces?

Bon abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Do-donde escuchaste eso?-pregunto Tchica nerviosa.

-Recién había un tipo gigante totalmente oscuro, ¿no lo vieron?-Alex creyó que se estaba volviendo totalmente loco al ver como las dos animatronics le negaban con la cabeza-pe-pero si estaba allí.

Emily miro la tableta y se abrió los ojos aterrorizada al ver como la caja de música estaba abierta.

-Ho mierda…..

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo, Charlie abrió los ojos sorprendido, eran los mismos que los de su sueño. De la nada un chico apareció por el pasillo, él y Charlie se miraron una fracción de segundo antes de que el sujeto se lanzara hacia él.

 **Bueno, es un poco corto pero tenía que subirlo ya, me atrase un poco con este capítulo pero bueno u.u ¡les agradezco a toda la gente que me deja review! especialmente a Hikari no Kokoro y Hashashin por seguirme desde el principio.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	6. 5-Noche 4 (parte 2)

Charlie tomo por la cara al sujeto de negro y lo arrojo hacia el escritorio, este impacto contra él y el escritorio se dio vuelta, se levantó y miro a Charlie.

-Tú, eres como el-Bon se puso frente a Charlie.

-Déjalo Puppet, de verdad el no….

Bon no pudo ni siquiera seguir con los ojos a Puppet quien se movió con extrema velocidad, Charlie le lanzo un golpe e impacto en la cara de Puppet, este le devolvió el golpe también a la cara, Alex se acercó rápidamente a Puppet para golpearlo pero este lo esquivo y le lanzo una patada, Alex aturdido se dirigió hacia atrás mientras Tchica acudía para ayudarlo, Foxy apareció en el pasillo ya que el estruendo le había llamado la atención, se sorprendió al ver como Puppet atacaba al guardia.

-¡PUPPET PARA!-Foxy grito y Puppet lo miro-ello no son malo de verdad.

-¿No lo vez Foxy?-Puppet señalo a Charlie-es igual a él.

Foxy lo miro por unos segundos pero luego volvió su vista hacia Puppet, Puppet se lanzó de vuelta hacia Charlie este lo esquivo nuevamente, Puppet tomo a Bon y la tomo del cuello.

-Entrégate o juro que la hago trizas-Charlie jadeo cuando escucho las palabras de Puppet.

-Está bien de acuerdo-Charlie alzo las manos-pero no le hagas daño a ella.

Fueron unos sencillo segundos de silencio, hasta que los Old y Mangle aparecieron por el pasillo.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?-Freedy se quedó estupefacto al ver como Puppet tenía agarrada por el cuello a Bon-Puppet suéltala ahora o juro que te hare daño.

Puppet al verse superado en número soltó a Bon y la empujo hacia Charlie, el abraso a Bon al ver la cara de pánico que tenía la coneja.

-Tranquila-susurro Charlie en la oreja de Bon.

-Puppet ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?

Puppet le ignoro y se giró a Charlie.

-Sígueme-dicho esto la marioneta se giró y se fue corriendo por el pasillo, todos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Charlie soltó a Bon y empezó a moverse hacia el pasillo.

-¡Charlie NO!-Bon tomo a Charlie por la muñeca y lo giro hacia ella-no vallas, te hara daño.

-No te preocupes…..Bon-Charlie se acercó más hacia Bon y ambos se besaron, los animatronicos estaban sorprendidos mientras que los dos guardias no sabían dónde meterse, al final ellos se separaron y los animatronicos miraron a Bon.

-Yo iré con Charlie Bon no te preocupes-Freedy se puso en su lugar de líder y luego miro a Charlie-más vale que la trates bien humano o si no te meteré en un traje.

-Heee….está bien-le respondio Charlie sonriendo.

Freedy y Charlie se fueron por el pasillo siguiendo los pasos de Puppet .

 **4:00 AM**

-Aquí debería estar-Freedy le señalo el Prize Corner a Charlie-yo entrare primero por precaucion…..

-No-lo corto Charlie-yo entrare solo, gritare si pasa algo ¿si?

-De acuerdo-le dijo Freedy- pero ten cuidado, Bon se pondrá muy triste si algo te pasa.

Charlie simplemente asintió y se dirigió hacia alli en silencio, cuando entro en la sala un silencio horripilante se hiso presente.

-Puppet-Charlie trato de ver en la oscuridad-estoy aquí…

Puppet se lanzó sobre Charlie, ambos cayeron al suelo, Puppet le tapó la boca a Charlie para que no gritara.

-Tu eres igual a el…

-¿A quién?-Charlie se sacó de su boca la mano de Puppet-¿a quién soy igual?

-Al hombre de morado-dijo Puppet despacio-aquel que nos arrebató la vida.

-¿Vida? ¿Qué nos arrebató la vida?-Charlie estaba muy confundido-no entiendo nada…..

Una risa estridente se escuchó por todo el lugar, los ojos de Puppet se pusieron totalmente oscuros.

-Está aquí.

Puppet se paró y rápidamente se puso alerta, Charlie también se paró y trato de ver en la absoluta oscuridad, casi suelta un grito cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Hola…..sobrino.

Puppet y Charlie se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo, allí no se encontraba absolutamente nadie.

-Valla valla….no creí que alguna vez te volvería a ver-la voz se escuchó nuevamente en la habitación.

-¿Qué dices?-Charlie giraba y buscaba de donde provenía la voz de aquel hombre.

Cuando por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo ver que frente a él se encontraba un hombre sonriendo, vestía totalmente de morado e incluso su pelo era de ese color, si no fuera por eso él era horriblemente parecido a su padre, es más si su pelo no fuera morado podría decir que es el.

-¿Viniste a trabajar aquí?-le pregunto maliciosamente-¿Dónde los sueños se hacen realidad?

-¿Quién diablos ere tú?-Charlie le pregunto al instante se dio cuenta de que Puppet ya no estaba allí o por lo menos él no podía verlo.

-Soy….Vincent…si-parecía que estaba recordando algo, como si le costara recordar su nombre-¿Sabes? La última vez que vi a tu padre fue contigo en brazos ¡Que locura! Mira cuanto has crecido….

-¿Mi padre?-Charlie abrió los ojos sorprendido-tu….

-Si Charlie yo….soy el HORRIBLE Y SANGUINARIO tio Vincent-Vincent permanecía con su sonrisa pero cuando dijo "horrible y sanguinario" grito totalmente enojado-tu padre alguna vez te ha hablado de mi ¿verdad?

-Te-te ha mencionado-Charlie pudo recordar las escasa veces que había oído hablar de su tío-pero…..¿qué haces aquí?

Ho…..veras eso deberás preguntárselo a tu padre-le sonrió burlonamente a Charlie-claro…s sales con vida.

-¿Si salgo con vida?

-Veras querido sobrino…..estas cosas son muuuuy tontas-Puppet salió de la oscuridad y se paró al lado de su tío, aún tenía los ojos totalmente oscuros y parecía que ya no tenía….vida-y lamento decirte que no puedo dejar que salgas con vida de aquí…..siempre te odie.

Charlie empezó a avanzar hacia atrás pero Vincent con una sonrisa burlona le sonrió.

-He atascado la puerta, no podrás salir aunque lo intentes…bueno sobrino fue un gusto pero yo ya me voy-dicho esto sonrió a su sobrino y chasco sus dedos frente a los ojos de Puppet.

Este rápido y ágil salto hacia Charlie, ambos cayeron al suelo y Puppet dirigió sus manos hacia la garganta de Charlie, este empezó a luchar pero el animatronico tenía demasiada fuerza. Charlie empezó a ver borroso y le costaba respirar dejo de luchar y se quedó inmóvil, cerró los ojos cuando no ya no podía respirar…

¡CRACK! ¡PAM!

Charlie abrió los ojos al ya no sentir las manos en su garganta, la luz de la habitación estaba encendida y ya podía respirar, abrió la boca y tomo una grande bocanada de oxígeno, giro la cabeza y vio a su amigo Axel luchando contra Puppet rápidamente se paró y fue a ayudar a su amigo, ambos agarraron al robot y lo metieron a la fuerza en su caja, cuando la marioneta escucho la música de su caja dejo de luchar y se quedó allí dentro.

-¡Era una trampa!-dijo Axel indignado-un poco más y no la cuentas.

-No…no fue el-Axel miro confundido a Charlie-U-un hombre de morado…..Vincent.

-Déjalo…luego lo hablaremos-dijo Axel tratando de tranquilizar a Charlie.

-¿Cómo has abierto la puerta?

-Bueeeeeno….

Charlie giro su cabeza y se encontró con la puerta del Prize Corner arrancada del marco y tirada en el piso.

-¿Cómo diabl…..

-No importa, vamos que hay cierta coneja que te espera.

Ambos salieron del Prize Corner y se dirigieron hacia la oficina cuando llegaron todos los Aanimatronicos llegaron ahí, Emily salto de la alegría al verlos bien, ella estaba sentada junto con Foxy.

-Oigan...-Charlie llamo la atención de todos antes de que empezaran a hacer preguntas-¿Conocen a un hombre de morado?

-Si….lo conocemos-la tensión en la sala era increíble-¿Qué sabes de el?

-Nada-mintió Charlie-él estaba aquí…

-¡ESTA AQUÍ!-Freedy pego un grito muy fuerte-¿Dónde está?

-Aquí no ahí nadie-respondió Emily quien miraba las cámaras-el lugar esta vacío aparte de nosotros claro.

-¿Segura de que…..-Charlie callo ante la mirada de Emily, por supuesto que ella estaba segura.

-Bien-Tfreedy tomo la palabra y todos lo miraron-ya que todos somos amigos….

-Espera-dijo Freedy como si acabase de acordarse de algo-hay que matarlos.

-NO-Bon y Tchica , luego Tchica se acercó a Freedy y lo golpeo en el brazo-tu no mataras a nadie.

-Pero….

-Calla tonto-Chica se acercó a Freddy y con la cabeza le señalo la salida-nos vamos, revisaremos la pizzería.

-Em…..claro si-Freedy y Chica se fueron de allí.

-Si claro la pizzería-Foxy bufo molesto-irán a enrollarse por allí…..

Bon se acercó a Charlie y este la abraso, se quedaron así un momento hasta que se dieron cuenta de que todos los miraban y rápidamente tomados de la mano se fueron por el pasillo.

-Charlie sí que sabe cómo reponerse de los sustos-Axel le sonrió a Emily pero esta bufo molesta y tomo de la mano a Foxy.

-Ven vámonos-Ambos se alejaron por el pasillo.

-¿Pero qué diablos?

Axel se encontraba con Tchica solo en la oficina, todos se habían largado vete a saber qué. Tchica se acercó a Axel y ambos empezaron a hablar.

 **5:45 AM**

Emily totalmente sonrojada se dirigió hacia la oficina, parecía que todo el mundo en la pizzería tenía amor.

Freedy y Chica estaban en un oscuro rincón de Partes/servicios, Bon y Charlie estaban en el escenario, ella había estado con Foxy en el salón de fiestas 3.

Realmente le impresiono que Foxy tuviera sentimiento…después de todo es un robot… ¿o no?

Esa duda le vino a la cabeza a Emily, rápidamente su duda se fue cuando encontró a Tchica y Alex besándose, Alex tenia a Tchica contra la pared, ambos estaban comiéndose el uno al otro.

Emily se dirigió hacia el escritorio tratando de no hacer ruido.

 **PING PING PING ¡YAAAAAAY!**

Axel soltó a Tchica y esta se dirigió hacia el escenario, no sin antes sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que Emily los allá visto.

-Qué noche…

-Ni que lo digas.

Axel sonrió ante lo que dijo Emily y cuando estaban preparándose para irse llego Charlie, juntos se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde el jefe los esperaba lo saludaron y salieron por la puerta.

-Bueno…..-Charlie suspiro-adiós.

-Adiós-Emily y Alex lo saludaron al unísono y los tres se separaron.

 **Realmente lamento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo pero tuve un horrible, HORRIBLE, bloqueo u.u pero ya está aquí jeje, gracias a todos los que dejaron review de verdad me motivan mucho para seguir esto 7u7.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
